


Something as Simple as This

by PrepSchoolAda



Series: DE Art Fest 2020 [21]
Category: Detroit Evolution - Fandom, Detroit: Become Human
Genre: #DEArtFest, All Human AU, Alternate Universe - High School, DE Art Fest, DEArtfest, F/F, Inspired by Octopunk Media's Detroit: Evolution Fan Film, Mutual Pining, Octopunk Media's Detroit: Evolution Fan Film
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25034452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrepSchoolAda/pseuds/PrepSchoolAda
Summary: DE Art Fest Day 21 - Mutual PiningNorth finally talks to that alluring new girl who's moved to her high school for senior year. When she does, they start a secret and relatively silent book club together.
Relationships: Ada (Detroit: Evolution)/North (Detroit: Become Human), Ada/North
Series: DE Art Fest 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799098
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Something as Simple as This

**Author's Note:**

> when I saw this prompt I laughed. Because all my Adanorth fics are mutual pining fics. AND YOU WILL HAVE ANOTHER ONE
> 
> This fic is dedicated to maruphck on Twitter for their birthday! Have a wonderful day!

The girl from the library was at North’s usual diner, and North’s heart was in her throat.

North came to the local diner with her friends regularly after school and it had been a tradition with them for so many years that she often forgot that other students could, in fact, eat here too. She just hadn’t expected to see _this student_ here.

North knew the same amount of information about the new girl as everyone else did. Her name was Ada Kamski, her father was some big shot scientist, and she’d just moved to their high school for senior year. She kept to herself, and North only ever saw her in class or at the library. Ada seemed intent on not making any friends, and it made North all the more desperate to befriend her.

Simon glanced over at what had caught North's attention so much and nudged her. “Taking a picture will last longer, you know.”

North shot him a nasty glare. “What? Shut up.”

“I genuinely forgot she existed out of school just there,” murmured Josh, tilting his head towards Ada. “I'm beginning to think she lives there.”

“She’s just studious, Josh,” Markus chimed in, sipping his milkshake.

Josh shrugged. “Never said it was a bad thing.”

Ada, as always, was reading. She had a mug in one hand and held her book open with the other. She seemed to have a different book every day, and was on the last few pages of this one. North wondered what it was about.

“Of course, North is mesmerised by the mysterious new transfer student,” teased Markus. North looked towards him with murder eyes in response.

“Don’t be embarrassed, North, you can openly lust after women when you yourself are a woman, it’s 2039!” said Simon brightly.

“Whatever,” snapped North, tucking into her nachos. Her resistance to these claims had nothing to with the fact that Ada was a girl. North just didn’t like showing affection in front of her friends. It was bad enough when they were all gushing over her fling with Markus back in middle school.

North was relieved when the conversation shifted to everyone’s new class schedules for the semester. North volunteered to pay, half because it was her turn and half because she wanted to be in Ada’s company a little longer. After she’d settled the bill, she gathered her courage and approached Ada’s table. Ada didn’t look up.

“Hey!” said North, as pleasantly as she could. Ada looked up at her, one eyebrow raised. She didn’t seem to be sure why North was talking to her. In all honestly, North wasn’t too sure herself.

“I’m, um… I’m North,” said North politely. She was smiling too wide. She felt like that Chloe girl from her chemistry class; the most persistent smiler North knew. “You’re Ada, right? I know you from the library! You’re always reading… that book looks good! Is it good?”

Ada frowned, nodding. She didn’t seem hostile, simply perplexed.

After a few awkward seconds of North fumbling with her hands and Ada wondering whether or not it was polite to get back to her book, North spoke again.

“Right, um… nice to meet you! I mean we’ve met, kind of, I know you from school, I… I’m gonna go…”

North turned to speed-walk out of the diner and chastise herself for being so needlessly awkward when she heard a voice behind her.

“Hey, wait.”

North turned around. So that’s what Ada’s voice sounded like. It sounded… pristine. It sounded brand new and hardly used.

Ada was holding out her book to North. “I just finished this one, if you want…”

North reluctantly took it. “Are you sure?”

Ada shrugged. “I got plenty of ‘em.”

North smiled, glancing towards Ada's bulging schoolbag. Of course she did. Her backpack was probably heavy enough without this one.

“Right,” said North. “Thank you.”

North could feel herself blushing and quickly ejected herself from the premises before Ada saw it. Once away from the diner, she had a good look at the book Ada had just given her.

“ _Paradisa_ ,” she muttered under her breath with a smile, practically skipping home to read it.

*

Returning Ada’s book was very easy, as they both discovered they were sat next to each other in English class. They’d taken their seats, given each other knowing smiles and sat in silence, paying particular attention to their teacher and trying very hard to ignore how aware they were of each other’s presence. One week later, North slid Ada’s copy of _Paradisa_ onto her side of the desk before class. Ada grinned, grateful to be reunited with her book and thrilled that North had read it, and stuffed it into her bag just as their teacher began the lesson.

It wasn’t until Ada returned home that evening that she’d found a note inside the cover.

**I’m not much of a reader, but I really enjoyed that! Didn’t expect you to be into gay fantasy? It really is the quiet ones! Let me know if you have any other recommendations for me!**

And under that, a phone number. Ada giggled to herself. She tried not to get her hopes up; she knew the allure of being the new girl (a.k.a., shiny new toy for all her peers to play with for a week before they got bored) wouldn’t last long, but maybe she could keep North around for a bit. She certainly hoped she could. North had read this whole book for her, after all.

* * *

**ADA** :

Hey, it’s Ada

 **(Unknown)** :

Who?

**ADA** :

Oh, sorry, wrong number

**(Unknown)** :

I’m totally kidding, it’s North

**ADA** :

Don't scare me like that!

**NORTH** :

Sorry, couldn’t resist! xo

**ADA** :

So, you have my number now!

Cool

**NORTH** :

Very cool!

See you tomorrow, Ada

* * *

Ada was grinning throughout the whole exchange. Tomorrow. Right. She turned to her bookshelf, trying to decide on a good book for then.

*

The next day, Ada sat a copy of _The Space Between_ on North’s desk. North tried not to look too eager when she snatched it up. She grinned like the happiest maniac on earth when she opened the book up at lunchtime and found a note inside.

**You thought Paradisa was gay? Wait until you get a load of this! The most intense teenage lesbians you will ever read about in your ENTIRE LIFE.**

North giggled to herself, her interest piqued. After school, she didn’t go to the diner. She headed straight to the local library, praying Ada wasn’t there. This had to be a surprise.

North browsed the shelves for a long time, as their library didn't have an LGBTQ+ section, or even a shelf. Well, it wasn't June so it wasn't profitable, North snidely thought to herself.

After much searching, she found the perfect book for Ada. It was called _The Abyss Surrounds Us_ , and it involved sapphic pirates. This looked _awesome_.

*

After many months, North and Ada built a solid friendship. Curiously, they mostly communicated through text messages and notes they hid in each other's books. They sat next to each other in English class, slid books to each other's sides of the desk and would sometimes stay up until the small hours discussing them, yet rarely spoke to each other aloud despite their proximity. As they neared the end of senior year, they'd had a whole conversation through handwritten notes over several weeks when exchanging the many books of the _Wayfarers_ series, likely because the topic at hand was too scary to contemplate through the immediacy of messenger apps.

**So these could be the last few books we get to read before we graduate.**

**Don't remind me! I'm terrified to graduate!**

**Hey, you'll be fine. With all these books you read, you're bound to get a great job!**

**It's not that simple. I love to read but I don't really know what I want to do with my life. I don't like that we have to decide this early. We're still just kids, really. I'd like to vanish into the stars Wayfarers style, to be honest.**

**Don't vanish into the stars without me.**

North had regretted leaving that note in the penultimate _Wayfarers_ book for days, but relief had washed over her when Ada finally replied.

**I promise <3**

Then one day in late May, North had slid a library copy of _Going Off Script_ towards Ada, and her hand was shakier than usual. Ada raised an eyebrow. What on Earth had she written in the note to make her this nervous?

Tentatively, she opened the front cover, and discovered exactly why North was so skittish.

**Prom?**

Ada grinned from ear to ear and turned towards North. "Yes."

North's head whipped around to Ada, startled.

Ada shook her head, giggling. "You can't be surprised that I said yes, of course I'll go to prom with you."

"It's not that," said North, smiling. "I just forget sometimes that you can speak."

Ada kept grinning, squeezing North's hand. "Well, maybe we should make a habit of speaking to each other."

North nodded, threading her fingers between Ada's, classroom environment be damned. "I think so, too."

So North had began senior year with milkshakes in a diner with her friends, and ended it having read several LGBT novels with her crush and then going to prom with her. It was the best way to end high school that she could have hoped for.

**Author's Note:**

> i like to think that in the future there's an endless supply of Wayfarers novels
> 
> hope you enjoyed Paradisa's little cameo!


End file.
